My Billionaire Boss
My Billionaire Boss 'is a sexy romance book released on July 8, 2019. Summary ''Meet Ashton Miller, the wealthiest, sexiest, and most powerful man in New York City. A billionaire with everything he could ever want, but right now, the only thing Ashton Miller wants is you. Will you help this hardened bachelor become the man you know he can be? Will you help him care about something more than himself? Or is he doomed to live a life without true love? Chapters '''Chapter 1: Third Times the Charm For you, Saturday nights typically mean staying in bed. But not tonight, not with your bestie breathing down your neck. Dragged to the hottest club in town, you feel like your head is spinning by the time you're done. Until you see him, the man of your dreams - Ashton Miller. Put on your best dress and get ready because your life is about to change forever. Chapter 2: Not All Heroes Wear Capes Like a knight in shining armor, Ashton stands against five men, ready to fight for you. Time to find out exactly what this new mystery man of yours is made of. Chapter 3: A Perfect Gentleman Waking up in Ashton's lavish penthouse, you can't help but wonder if this is the last you'll ever see of him. Only when you arrive at work do you realize that couldn't be further from the truth. Chapter 4: More Than a Bachelor After Ashton kindly gives you a ride home, you find there's much more to this perfect gentleman than meets the eye. That's when a surprise visitor arrives at your door with an offer you can't refuse. Chapter 5: Your Date with a Billionaire Ashton Miller, billionaire extraordinaire, wants to take you on a date. With a night full of surprises and a heated passion between you, who knows what could happen? Chapter 6: Sick of Waiting After an incredible first date, it's time to get back to your regular life. That is, until your regular life takes a sudden turn for the worse. Good thing Ashton's here to lend a helping hand. Chapter 7: An Offer You Can't Refuse Waking up in his lavish penthouse once again, Ashton gives you an enticing offer that just might solve all your problems forever. Chapter 8: Mr. Miller, CEO It's your first day working as Ashton's personal assistant at Miller Enterprises. Better dress to impress because this smoldering CEO means business. Chapter 9: The Tragedy of Orpheus and Eurydice After an incredible first date, you thought it'd be impossible for Ashton to outdo himself. Prepare to be proven wrong. Chapter 10: Riding High in April, Shot Down by May Hot and cold, yes and no, you find it harder and harder to figure Ashton out. Even after two incredible dates, there's still so much left to learn about this brooding billionaire. Chapter 11: Redemption in Five Inch Heels Ashton just said things are over between you two, but you're far from over. Time to pick yourself up and show Ashton exactly what he's missing. Chapter 12: Secret Billionaire Rich and generous, kind and caring, not to mention downright sexy, Alex Ryder is everything Ashton is and everything he isn't. Will you find a new flame with New York's second most eligible bachelor? Chapter 13: Decisions, Decisions Alex wants to take you out for your second date, but Ashton wants to speak privately about the Gala. Who will you choose to spend your night with? Chapter 14: The Cinderella Complex It's the night of the Gala and you've planned everything perfectly except for one thing - you don't have a date. Good thing Kacey and Neena are both here to help. Chapter 15: The Gala The Gala is underway and the guests have all arrived. Will you follow your new flame and dance the night away with Alex, or will you do everything in your power to win Ashton back? Chapter 16: Girl's Night After receiving an urgent text, you rush to meet Ashton at the Gala banquet hall. But when he gives you some unwelcome news, you decide to give him something in return - a piece of your mind. Chapter 17: Heartbreak and Hangovers No more lies. No more secrets. Ashton's finally ready to share the whole truth with you. Let's just hope you can look at him the same once he has. Chapter 18: The One for You You finally know the truth about Ashton and Alex, but one mystery still remains. Which one of them will you choose to spend the rest of your life with? Chapter 19: Ex Marks the Spot Allie, the woman who broke both Ashton and Alex's heart, has finally returned. Will you fight for the one you love? Or will you let the past take him away from you forever? Author The original author of the story is Kenadee Bryant. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Kenadee Bryant currently lives in a small town ncalled Mesquite, Nevada. She is going to college to be an English teacher and writes on the side. When she isn't busy with school work or writing new books she likes to hang out with her family, do things outdoors, and read whatever she can get her hands on. Category:Books Category:Sexy Romance Category:Kendee Bryant